


Reflecting

by averytime



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, could be interpreted as emilalli, might be sad, referenced character death, reynir is also there but both he and emil are unconscious so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averytime/pseuds/averytime
Summary: Lalli can't sleep. Set while everyone is staying at Reynir's place.





	Reflecting

Staring up at the moonlit wood grain that stretched across Reynir's ceiling, Lalli did his best to not think at all. 

Iceland was not bad, and he was actually enjoying himself. The sights were strange yet beautiful with the towering buildings of glass and metal, set up against rolling hills of green. Exploring the city and around the village with Emil was a surprisingly pleasant way to spend his hours the past couple of days. He was still marveling over the sweet smelling bakeries and their bountiful stock, and relished that he could afford any of it. One paycheck would've been enough, but with two he almost didn't know what to do with himself.

With a stifled sigh, Lalli closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sound of the river sloshing by outside the house.

While the finn had been able to go about and have a good time, there was no way he couldn't notice how Onni was barely holding himself together. Lalli wishes he could do something to peel the thinly veiled despair off of his cousin, but he isn't able to imagine how. Last time this happened, Tuuri was the one to do that. For now he has just been giving Onni his quiet company, until he's inevitably summoned by Emil, where he throws one final glance behind him before running off to be blissfully distracted. 

Lalli had managed to avoid thinking about her lately and it made him feel even guiltier. Tuuri would've loved Iceland. It was full of bustle and life, just like her. Her tinkling laugh would creep at the edges of his mind whenever he saw a horse or caught the musty scent of a library, and then he would throw himself back into the moment and forget about the ghost he just heard. 

As Lalli restlessly opened his eyes again, he decided that a change of scenery was in order, and turned his head to look over at his friend. Emil's back was turned, with pale moonlight draped over his form, faintly illuminating strands of his golden hair. Lalli could see his shoulders rising slowly in time with his gentle breaths. That's how Emil was, he thought. Gentle. The swede had managed to work his way into Lalli's comfort zone, slowly but surely. He may be weird and speak so many words, but Lalli liked to hear the tones of his voice, optimistic and soothing, a sound to take his mind on different tracks than the ones he would travel otherwise. 

Lingering there for a couple more minutes, he eventually shifted his gaze to the window above Reynir's sleeping body. Past the slightly dusted glass, small points of light peeked out from the darkness. Some wispy clouds drifted slowly across the stars, a thin veneer making an attempt to hide the vast night sky, but never quite succeeding. He lay there and immersed himself in their unhurried movements, until his eyes would glaze over and he was forced to blink.

The finn was just starting to drift with the clouds, away from her smile and into sleep, when he glimpsed a flutter of wings on the other side of the glass. 

A bird, and it looked like a small one. Slight and pale, flitting away as soon as it appeared. Distantly, he thought it was strange for such a bird to be gallivanting about at this time, but by that point his eyes were slipping closed, and he didn't dwell on it any further. 

Something about seeing the little creature made him feel like he could relax, like it was alright, and so he melted into his spare mattress and loaned blankets, let out a breath, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever! Something about Reynir's room just looks so cozy so I guess subconsciously I wanted to write about that. I have no idea how anyone writes long fics, I feel like I need to go take a nap after this. I would like to do something longer though. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
